Nightmare
by kaybet
Summary: While strolling the TARDIS, Amy stumbles upon the Doctor's room and discovers he is having a nightmare. Hurt/Comfort type thing, I suppose. One-shot.


**Yeah, another one-shot. I like one-shots because it's short and easy and you can make some feelsss...**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned the Doctor...**

Amy was strolling the halls of the TARDIS, restless.

It had been Rory's snoring that woke her. As much as he denied it, the nurse could snore loud enough to rival a Judoon.

So, she walked around the TARDIS, searching for the elusive library. She's been in there before, but it had the tendency to move around, just like the stairs in Hogwarts, so it could be hard to find sometimes.

She had just passed an unassuming door when she heard a low moan come from within. Backing up, she stood face to face with the door. It was made of oak and was plain.

_What does this door lead to?_ Amy wondered as she put her hand on the door. It was warm, like it was alive. Another moan came from inside and Amy pulled her hand away from the door startled.

For all she knew, there could be some dangerous beast behind this door or some type of trap. The TARDIS was surprising her each day with new rooms for her every needs and wants, so it was within reason that the infinite ship held something darker and more dangerous.

Curiosity taking over, Amy placed her hand gently on the door handle and slowly twisted it open. She pushed the door open slowly, as if whatever was inside was sleeping and the slightest noise would wake it.

Amy stood in the doorway as she searched for a lightswitch. She found one and clicked it, the light turned on just enough so she could see. It was a bedroom, normal looking with a bookshelf stuffed with books in the corner, and in the opposite laid a bed and a nightstand.

In the bed, tangled up in the sheets, was a dark figure. Amy took another step forward to the bed to find out who, or what was in the bed, but a groan emitted from the thing on the bed stopped her in her tracks.

The groan sounded familiar, and she walked a little closer with the name of the person who was on the bed. Amy say a large chin and floppy hair as the man in the bed tossed towards her. It was the Doctor.

It was strange for Amy to see her Raggedy Man like this. He was naked from the waist up and he was just wearing plain sweatpants. She's seen the Doctor naked before, but not like this. He was thrashing about and his face was screwed in a painfully expression. The sheets were tangled in his long legs and he gripped the sheets with white knuckles.

Amy stepped forward towards the edge of the bed as the Doctor groaned and shifted again. He was covered in sweat and Amy guessed that he was in the throes of a nightmare.

Amy sat slightly on the bed and rested the back of her hand on the Doctor's forehead. It was clammy and cold. She knew that it was cold because of his biology, but it just felt wrong.

The Doctor moaned again, taking Amy out of her train of thoughts. Amy rested against the backboard of the bed and put her feet up. When the Doctor shifted again, Amy grabbed him and pulled him in a tight embrace and started to comb her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

As Amy played with his hair, she noticed that his breathing was starting to slow down and he no longer thrashing about, although he did twitch a bit in her arms. It was then when he started mumbling in some alien language, one that the TARDIS couldn't translate, and Amy thought that it was most likely Gallifreyan.

Amy started gently shushing him, like a mother would do to her child. The Doctor started to quiet down and his hearts slowed with it. Amy could tell that the nightmare was slowly faded from him as he calmed down.

Amy continued to hold and gently run her hands through his hair even though it seemed the Doctor's nightmare had vanished. She laid there with one hand on his chest on his chest as he peacefully slept on, feeling his hearts beat steadily. Her own eyes started to drift shut of their own accord and she fell asleep.

When the Doctor woke from his rough night filled with terrible dreams he found that the lights of his room were on, which wasn't unusual, but he also found that he was in Amy's arms and she was deep asleep.

The Doctor laid back down against Amy and listened to her single, solitary human heart. It was soothing, almost like a lullaby, slow and steady. He was almost pulled back to sleep when his thoughts reminded him of Rory.

Pulling away from Amy, the Doctor sat up and opened his eyes suddenly. What would happen if Rory somehow found out about this? Head reeling from the possibilities, the Doctor got out of bed and quickly threw open the dresser drawers, looking for fresh clothes.

Thanking the TARDIS silently, the Doctor pulled on his trousers and dressed himself in his signature look. He turned back to Amy, who was still deep asleep on his bed, goose bumps forming on her arms from the loss of heat that used to be provided by his own body.

The Doctor smiled slightly and pulled the covers over Amy and she sighed contently in her sleep. He then took one last look at Amy, who had pulled the covers over her shoulder and turned her back to the door, and smiled again before turning off the light and closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
